A Wedding To Remember/Part 4
"May I interrupt whatever it is you are smurfing about with a glass of champagne to celebrate your daughter's union?" Tapper said as he approached Empath and Smurfette in the present time with two glasses of smurfberry wine. "Pastor Nevin, I wouldn't think that you would be smurfing out champagne now that you're a Smurf of the cloth," Smurfette said as she received her glass from the Smurf now wearing a graying orange beard and a black priest's robe instead of his usual striped vest. "Please call me Tapper, since the both of us smurf way back," Tapper said as he sat down with the two Smurfs watching Miracle and Psycheliana dance with each other. "I may be a pastor now, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't permit such a celebration in your lives to smurf with something that the Almighty's Son Himself has personally smurfed on one memorable occasion. Besides, old habits like mine from the days of barsmurfing are hard to break." "This smurf appreciates the thought nonetheless, Tapper," Empath said, after he received his glass and drank from it. "Still as good as Vino himself had made it years ago." "I was just sharing with Empath the memories of Woody and Laconia's wedding, because I wanted him to remember how it was when I smurfed my first full wedding with the lucky couple," Smurfette said after she took a sip. "Ah, yes, how I remember that day myself," Tapper said with a sigh. "We were smurfing everything we could to make it a very special day for the two woodelves, but little did we know that Gargamel would smurf word of our intended celebration and decided that he was going to smurf a part of it whether we wanted him to or not." "And how he intended to was through something that Narrator had called...a Ghoulliope," Empath guessed. Tapper chuckled for a bit. "Quite a name for such a fiendish musical invention of the evil wizard, that it was, my friend. Narrator had smurfed me all the details that he alone was privy to of Gargamel's plan that it left me wondering a lot of things, even of my fellow Smurf who mysteriously appears in stories that are not about us specifically." "It's such a pity that we don't smurf him around anymore, Tapper," Smurfette said. "I guess that his creators decided that he would be better off smurfing in stories that aren't about us than the stories that are." "Wherever Narrator is right now, this smurf hopes that he's happy and smurfing the life that he feels is the smurfiest one for him in whatever stories he appears in, Smurfette," Empath said. "I guess that's one fate that I'll have to leave to Narrator's creators, since we'll never know for sure," Tapper said. ----- As the three Smurfs continued to watch Miracle and Psycheliana dance with each other, Smurfette's mind was drawn to what her fellow Smurf Narrator revealed to her years ago that took place during Woody and Laconia's wedding. It was Gargamel in his hovel building a strange invention made of wood and metal pipes, while his cat Azrael watched in wonder of what his master is doing from the top of the table. "Oh, Azrael, what wedding would be complete without music, eh?" Gargamel said to his cat as he continued to build. "It's been said in one of the books of legend that the Smurfs have a magical flute that will make whoever listens to its tune dance. Well, I intend to build a musical instrument that plays magical music that will make the Smurfs dance to their doom." Gargamel and Azrael both laughed at the thought of the Smurfs' impending doom together before Gargamel grabbed for his mallet on the table, causing the blueprints that Azrael was standing on to roll itself up, trapping the cat within as it rolled off the table. "My magical musical machine must be finished by midnight tonight," Gargamel said as he hammered on another wooden panel and Azrael struggled to get himself out of the rolled-up blueprints. "That's when I will cast my spell to put the ghouls in my magical Ghoulliope...an interesting name for such an instrument, don't you think, Azrael?" Gargamel was so distracted in laughing at his own thought that he didn't pay any attention to where he was swinging his mallet and instead hit his thumb with it, making him yelp in pain. ----- Back in the village, Hefty was out doing a healthy jog to keep himself in shape when he came across Smurfette standing next to the completed wedding cake that was at least three Smurfs high. "Say, Smurfette, that's certainly a very big wedding cake for Woody and Laconia's wedding," Hefty commented. "Isn't it beautiful?" Smurfette said. "If you can smurf at the top, that's where Sculptor has smurfed the bride and groom figures of Woody and Laconia. Anyway, since you're here, I was wondering if you could get Tuffy and Duncan to help you smurf the wedding cake away from Greedy and Nabby so that they won't smurf it before the wedding?" "Don't worry about getting Tuffy and Gutsy to come over, Smurfette," Hefty said. "This doesn't look so difficult for me to smurf up all by myself." And so with very little effort, Hefty picked up the giant wedding cake and carried it off to a place where Greedy won't find it. "You see, Smurfette, I would smurf anything for you," Hefty said as he looked back at her. Smurfette watched as Hefty carried the cake all by himself, noticing how strong he was. She began to wonder what it would be like to be married to him, and in that same instant she found herself transported in her mind to Hefty dressed in a wedding hat, tie, and tuxedo carrying Smurfette dressed as his bride through the village, running as if he was in such a hurry. "Oh, Hefty, you're so romantic," Smurfette said as she looked into Hefty's eyes. "Are you running all the way home just so you can be alone with me?" "Nope," Hefty answered between breaths. "I'm doing this because it's good exercise." Soon Hefty carried Smurfette over the threshold of his house. "There you are, sweetheart...this will be your home sweet home. So what do you think of it?" Smurfette looked and saw that everything in Hefty's gym -- his barbells, his weights, his pulleys, his exercise machines -- looked like it had a woman's touch to it, as if Hefty dressed them up specifically for Smurfette. "I don't know about this, Hefty," Smurfette said as she looked around the place. "It doesn't seem to be very...uh, warm." "That's no problem, Smurfette, because once we get smurfing in here, things will really start to heat up, if you know what I mean," Hefty said. Smurfette then watched as Hefty took off his tie and tuxedo and started exercising like crazy. "Remember that the more you exercise, the longer you can live, and the longer you live, the more you can exercise." Smurfette wasn't sure what to say about Hefty's desire to exercise when he handed her one of his weights, which made Smurfette drop them to the floor because they were so heavy. The only thing she can do was try to go along with what Hefty wanted to do with her and pulled with all her strength on the single weight that she was given. "That's it, honey, keep smurfing the rhythm and you'll be able to smurf it in no time at all," Hefty said encouragingly, watching her while he pumped the two weights in his hands up and down alternately. ''Smurfette was starting to lose her breath. "Can't we smurf something that's a little less strenous?" she asked, not able to lift up the single weight she was given. "We can toss the old medicine ball around, dearie, until we get ourselves all hot and sweaty," Hefty said as he picked up a ball that was much bigger than either himself or Smurfette. "Get ready to catch!" "No...no...no!" Smurfette shouted as Hefty threw the medicine ball straight at her. Then Smurfette found herself back outside where she was with the giant wedding cake before Hefty carried it away. "I don't think that I would have the strength to marry Hefty," she said to herself. ----- One of the Smurfs named Singer found Woody out by the edge of the forest, playing with his pan flute as if he's struggling with something. "May I ask what it is that you're smurfing there, Woody?" Singer asked. "Oh, I'm just trying to come up with an appropriate wedding song for Laconia, but there's nothing that immediately springs to mind," Woody said, sounding a bit frustrated. "Then you're in luck, because I've been smurfing up a little appropriate wedding song that we're going to play tomorrow for you and your bride," Singer said. "A wedding song for me and Laconia?" Woody said, sounding curious. "But I could never ask you to create such a thing...that is, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but it's just that..." "I know how you feel towards Laconia, because honestly I have felt the same thing since she first smurfed to our village about a year ago, and just between you and me, it's making me feel a little jealous of you," Singer said. "You're in love with Laconia?" Woody said. "But she never said anything about you to me." "Singer's the name, and the reason she hasn't smurfed you about it is that I have never let her know exactly how I feel towards her," Singer said. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love her, and for the past year I have always wanted to let her know exactly what it is about her that makes me feel the way that I do towards her. I'm not sure that she'll ever understand it smurfing from me, but smurfing from you, I think she will understand it perfectly." "Well, could you play me the song so I can listen to it, if you don't mind?" Woody asked. "That's what I came to smurf you, Woody, if you'll follow me into my studio," Singer said as he took Woody along to his house, where he had a piano set up. "My brother Harmony could only wish he smurfed the same talent of music that I smurf, but anyway, here smurfs." And as Singer began to play, he sang: It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all All day long I can hear people talking out loud But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd No dictionary could ever define What's being said between your heart and mine The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all At the end of the song, Woody said, "Why, that's amazing! That's exactly the kind of thing that I want to say about Laconia." "It's a gift from one musician to another, Woody," Singer said. "If you want, you can join in with your pan flute while I smurf up another rehearsal so you can learn to smurf the tune by yourself." "That doesn't seem so hard to learn, Singer," Woody said, sounding very encouraged. "Laconia is truly going to love hearing this." And so Singer played the song again, this time with Woody playing along with his pan flute, making sure that he got every single note perfectly. ----- Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Laconia felt as if she could hear the music coming straight from Woody's heart at the moment he was playing it in Singer's studio. She stood up and danced to the tune, feeling herself enraptured by its melody. The other Smurfs stopped and watched as Laconia continued to dance, oblivious to the audience that she was now gathering around her. After the song had ended, the Smurfs had clapped for Laconia, which made her feel a little embarrassed for having done so where everybody can see her. "Oh, Laconia, there you are," Smurfette said as she approached her. "I hope you and Woody wouldn't mind if you smurfed in the village until the time of your wedding. I've already smurfed up a bed for you inside my house." Laconia signed her response that told Smurfette that she didn't mind at all. "I promise that by tomorrow you won't have to worry about anything except how you will smurf your time with your new husband," Smurfette said. Laconia signed something that indicated what she was doing before Smurfette arrived. "Oh, you were listening to some music that Woody was just smurfing right now," Smurfette said, interpreting her friend's signals. "I honestly don't know how it is that you can hear music, but I'm sure that it must have smurfed beautiful to you. Come, let me smurf you to my house right away." Laconia signed something that seemed to be a concern on her mind to Smurfette. "Oh, don't you worry about Woody," Smurfette said. "I'm sure that the boys will smurf him a place to sleep after the bachelor party tonight. Frankly I don't know why they call it that, but I'm sure that it must be very important for the boys to celebrate before the wedding." Laconia took Smurfette's hand and followed her to her house. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Wedding To Remember chapters